cerceresfandomcom-20200214-history
Navariësé of Mira
Navariësé, known also as Navariësé of Mira, was an Essence Elf originally from a village in the region of Mira, although encounters with a band of orks forced her away from her home and to the city of Isgaragoth.. History Early History Navariese was born in a village in Miraleen, a few decades before the distaster. The village was under the rule of a local ork warlord and the villagers were extorted and exploited in exchange for a barely-apparent protection. Her father was the village blacksmith and her mother worked in the fields. During her childhood and early adolescence, Navariësé befriended many of the humans in her village. Her father taught her how to use a sword and bow, for hunting and defence. She helped her mother in the fields and helped her father with the forge, usually delivering small orders. At the same time, her father hid armour in their house under a secure storage space, to evade punishment from the orks. Roughly a decade before she was ousted from her home, she discovered an injured owl on the way back from delivering a dagger to one of her father's clients. She found herself unable to bare to leave him to his fate and elected to care for him. Eventually, she was able to nurse the bird back to health. Some time after this, she gave him the name of oderùr, which meant friend in Gotárÿé. The two formed a very strong friendship and they cared for each other. Navariësé was reluctant to treat him as a pet and allowed the owl as much freedom as he desired. He developed a small tendecy to nibble on her ears out of affection and it was a common sight for the villagers to see the elf walking around with o''derúr'' on her head. Death of Family and Flight to Isgaroth Two month before her two-hundredth birthday, the warlord that ruled the village demanded payment from the villagers. Unable to meet the price of his demands, the villagers were forced to hand over one quarter of their population to the warlord, of which Navariësé's parents were unlucky victims. Enraged by the loss, Navariësé took the armour her father had left for her and gathered her weapons. Her intention was to slay the warlord in revenge, however, she soon realised that such a task would be impossible. She spent days wandering the region and spotted a small patrol lead by an orkish lieutenant, carrying spices, gold and various other valuables. In total, there were six enemies, which Navariësé was able to slay. Upon hearing of this news, the warlord ordered the village searched for her after arriving there with his army. The elf came to the conclusion that she was no longer safe in the village, nor in the region, and fled. She encountered a patrol of roughly twenty orks on her journey north and attacked them. She killed two of the patrol before she broke off and fell back. Appearance Navariësé of Mira, once fully-grown, stood at around seven feet. She had blonde hair, which she kept in a pony tail and had two bands of rope holding it together. She possessed blue eyes and had tanned skin. She had medium-sized ears and a thin small chin. She was of a slight build, due to both her diet and her nature. Personality Navariësé was a kind woman that cared greatly for nature. She viewed it as her religon and believed that when a person died, their soul returned to nature and they spent the rest of time with it. She was implusive and is quick to anger. She developed a hatred of the orks and this wrath galvanised her into killing every one she saw. Navariësé enjoyed the calm of meditation and she felt that it comforted her. After the death of her parents, she was greatly saddened and was the victim of a recurring nightmare, which displayed their deaths and the village burning. The elf, having lived with humans for her whole life, enjoyed their company and was curious and unfamiliar about her fellow elves. Triva *Navariësé had iron longswords, onto which roëré eälwýnopavaï roëré avwýnoëlas ''(pronunced: ''ROH-ER-AY EH-AL-WINE-OH-PAVA-EE ROH-ER-AY AV-WINE-OH-EHLAS) was inscribed. It could be translated to to our daughter, rule your future. Category:People Category:Famous Elves